Change it up
by nix.mixx.94
Summary: Why is Beckett wearing Castle's shirt at a crime scene? inspired by a castleconfession on Tumblr. AU. A little Caskett fluff to make your Castle withdrawal a little brighter.


My first Castle FanFiction.

Inspired by castleconfessions on tumblr.

A little bit of Caskett fluff to brighten your summer Castle withdrawal.

* * *

The shrill ringing of a cell phone was what brought Detective Kate Beckett out of her slumber. Having fallen asleep only a coupe hours ago made her sluggish.

She reached over to the nightstand searching for her phone while trying not too knock anything over in her search. She sat up in bed when she finally got a hold of it and answered the call.

"Beckett." She said in a tired voice.

"Morning, sorry to be calling so early on your day off." The surprisingly chipper voice of Detective Kevin Ryan came through. Beckett finally took a look at the clock and saw the bright red numbers lighting up the room, 5:13. Damn, she thought, only three hours of sleep.

"What is it Ryan." Beckett snapped.

"Karpowski's team is on a double homicide and Gates called us up. Body dropped at 34th and Lex." Ryan said getting to the point.

"I'm on my way, I'll be there in 20." Beckett ended the call. She stayed sitting in bed for a moment trying to wake herself up. She finally looked to her right and let a smile creep up onto her face. She knew she should let him rest because he had plans for later in the morning but she couldn't resist herself.

Beckett rolled over onto her stomach and draped her body over the side of her partners.

"Rick." she whispered. He stayed asleep.

"Castle." she brought her hands up and started tracing his face. He was always so relaxed in his sleep, he looked truly peaceful. When she was tracing along his jaw she saw him twitch.

"Oh Castle." She whispered into his ear, "I'm naked." Richard Castle's moan bounced around the bedroom.

"Kate." he opened his eyes and was staring directly into hers. Her smile was reaching her eyes.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Kate leaned forward and kissed him. She brought her hands into his hair and his hands went to her hips. Kate pulled away before things got too heated.

"Don't stop." Castle groaned.

"I have too, Kevin called, a body dropped and Karpowski's team is already assigned to a double so we got called in." Kate explained as she started to remove herself from his embrace.

"Alright, give me a couple minutes and i'll be ready." Castle said, his voice was rough with sleep still. Kate placed her hand against his chest to stop him from getting up.

"No don't get up. I woke you to let you know I was leaving but you have brunch with Alexis in 5 hours and you haven't gotten any sleep yet and I am not letting you meet your daughter for your weekly get togethers as a walking zombie. You can come in to the precinct after your brunch and you will be well rested so you will be more use to us." Kate explained to him and Castle seems to think it over for a couple seconds until he finally nodded his head.

"Ok."

"Ok, good." Beckett placed one last kiss on his lips and whispered on them. "Sleep my love."

"Love you two." He laid back down onto his pillow and his eyes were fighting to stay open

Kate got up to the bathroom and got ready to go for work. She did her usual morning routing and did her hair and her make up with impeccable timing. She has 10 minutes to get to the scene and it was a 5 minute drive away, according to her calculations she needed to hurry. Kate was glad that she wasn't feeling sick this morning or it would have made her really late for the scene.

She scurried around their bedroom and into their closet to grab her clothes. She grabbed a pain of dress pants that she recently bought and grabbed one of the button down shirts that was lying on the floor. She put them on in a hurry and grabbed her gun and badge from the dresser and her mother's ring and father's watched from the box that lay right beside the photo of her and Rick that was taken 6 months ago when their percent family, Esposito, Lanie, Ryan, Jenny, Castle and herself, were at the Old Haunt celebrating the night before Lanie and Esposito's wedding. Kate smiled to herself and she looked at the photo of Castle sitting in the booth with his arm around her, she was leaning into him and they were both looking into each other's eyes. They were looking at each other as if they were the only two in the room, they were unaware that Jenny was taking their photo but it couldn't be a more perfect moment. They had been dating for about a year when this picture was taken and Kate felt her love swell inside of her and she couldn't help the large smile come across her face when she though of their relationship and how perfect everything seemed. She couldn't wait to see how things would be as they are going to be changing soon.

With that thought Beckett took one last look at Castle, who was back to sleeping soundly in their bed, and exited the room and the loft and raced down to the car.

She arrived at the scene 22 minute after he received the call from Ryan. There was one good thing about getting the early morning calls, way less traffic on the constantly busy streets of New York. The crazy people who had early morning jobs or the partiers who had spent all night out were the only ones on the roads.

Detective Kate Beckett parked her car right outside of the yellow tape and in front of the coroner's van. She clipped her holster onto her pants and grabbed her customary leather jacket out of the passengers seat and headed towards the crime scene. The first thing she noticed was the usual hustle and bustle of a functioning crime scene; the beat cops around the perimeter and talking to witnesses, the crime scene tech's collecting evidence and even Dr. Lanie Parish crouching over the dead body.

"Ahh, you're a Godsend Javi. Thanks." Kate said when Detective Javier Esposito walked up to her at the edge of the scene and handed her over a carrot muffin and a tea. Kevin Ryan was right beside him.

"No problem." he replied.

"So what do we have?" Beckett asked after taking a fair sized bite out of her muffin.

"Local gang banger shot at close range by what looks like a .38. Uniforms were canvassing the area and found a gun matching the size of the bullet tossed in the dumpsters a couple blocks over. They found a print on it, it's over at forensics now." Detective Esposito filled Beckett in on the details.

"Where's Castle?" Ryan asked.

"Sleeping, he's got brunch with Alexis later this morning." Kate said. She finished her muffin and took a sip of her tea and all three of them walked over to Lanie.

"Hey Girl." Lanie said when she heard the detectives approach her. Lanie was taking notes on her clip board and started to fill her in on all her findings. Kate Becket unzipped her leather jacket and knelt down beside Lanie. "We found ID in the Vic's pocket, his name is Jonathan James, he was shot at close range , the bullet nicked the side of his neck which severed his artery and he bled out. He has fresh bruises on his knuckles indicating he was in a fight about 6 hours before his death which I am placing at 4:30 this morning."

"Alright, well we have the witness statements and the gun is already sent off to forensics so there isn't much more for us to do here. Espo I need you to look into his financials and Ryan look into his known associates to see is this is gang related." Beckett handed out the assignment to the boys and she put out a hands for Det. Ryan to help her stand up again.

"That's cute girl." Lanie's voice held a hint of amusement.

"What?" Beckett asked, she had no idea where Lanie's comment came from. The boys were beside her and were also trying to figure out what Lanie was going on about.

"Seems Writer Boy is really rubbing off on you." Lanie pointed towards Kate's outfit with a giant smirk on her face.

Kate looked down at her outfit and noticed that she was in fact wearing Castle's favourite navy button down instead of one of her own shirts. Castle would love this if he were here. She smiled despite the situation.

"Hey, I got dressed in the dark. Most of my clothes don't fit anymore and I grabbed the first thing that did." Beckett explained. Esposito was taking a picture of Beckett on his phone and sent it to her phone.

Around 10 in the morning they got a lead in the case that Esposito and Ryan went to check out leaving Beckett behind at her desk out of the danger of field work. Kate was getting restless and bored from sitting and staring at a piece of paper for so long that she decided to take a break.

Kate looked at the picture on her phone that Esposito had sent her. It showed her standing with her hands on her hips and a giant smile on her face, she was wearing the new maternity dress pants that her and Castle had bought together when they went shopping last week, her larger leather jacket that she has had for years and lastly Castle's favourite blue dress shirt that would usually be swimming on her but with her baby bump it fit comfortably. She looked happy and dare she say she looked pretty damn hot for a 6 month pregnant woman.

Kate got an idea and opened a new message. She inserted the picture and started to write a message.

_RC_

_I guess this means mini Castle's going to have his daddy's fashion sense. _

_3 _

_KB_

She hit send.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


End file.
